Hands Open
by dragonfreak1991
Summary: Hermione Jayne Granger is really Hermione Jayne Melania a pureblood child. A pureblood who has secrets. A secret about her family history, a secret about her special powers, it's all about secrets and lies and deceit, can Hermione keep this from school?


**Author Note:** I don't own Harry Potter nor the song, the song is Hands Open by Snow Patrol, Harry Potter etc is owned by JK Rowling. You all know the drill by now I'd hope, I have a picture for this chapter of Hermione staring out of her bedroom window at the moon after dinner, (it is also the dress she was wearing during dinner which will be featured next chapter) on my deviant art scrap book. There is a graphic-ish rape scene if this is offensive don't read. _**WARNINGS: Slight incest, non-consentual, rape, course language, self-mutilation...**_ The list will get bigger, so please don't flame me if you read this and think it was bad enjoy this though DragonFreak1991.

**_

* * *

_**

**_It's hard to argue when  
you won't stop making sense  
But my tongue still misbehaves and it  
keeps digging my own grave with my _**

**_Hands open, and my eyes open  
I just keep hoping  
That your heart opens_**

**_Why would I sabotage  
the best thing that I have  
Well, it makes it easier to know  
exactly what I want with my..._**

**_Hands open and my eyes open  
I just keep hoping  
that your heart opens_**

**_It's not as easy as willing it all to be right  
Gotta be more than hoping it's right_**

_**I wanna hear you laugh like you really mean it  
Collapse into me, tired with joy**_

_**It's not as easy as willing it all to be right  
Gotta be more than hoping it's right  
I wanna hear you laugh like you really mean it  
Collapse into me, tired with joy**_

Hands open, and my eyes open  
I just keep hoping  
That your heart opens

* * *

The huge musty, dusty, rusty, old building, Melania Mansion; glared menacingly at the little girl whose pure blonde hair was as white as sand in which a black satiny rose was placed behind her little pointy ears, the girl's eyes were a chocolate brown colour showing no emotions about such a house. "Hermione Jayne Melania, get here NOW!" Were the shouts from inside the foyer, elicited from her true father, she stopped watching the iron-gate twist away from the wind. Suddenly she wished she didn't have to come here, wished she had magic that it existed to save her from her true father. Her father; John Granger was really a pure-blood wizard with his surname as Melania, so Hermione Granger was not a muggle-born but a pure-blood child.

BANG! She felt a wave of power surge through the whole mansion, though she had always been impressed about Hogwarts this was better, but darker, scary not warm and welcome at all.

* * *

"Hermione get your arse in here NOW!" She shivered at the demanding tone, quickly running through the house silently, stopping at the study doorway, "I'm sorry father; I was admiring the house…" He glared at her, a Snape look-a-like except for his pure white blonde hair.

"Come over here darling…" She shuddered mentally but kept a smile on her face. "Come sit on your daddy's knee…"

"I didn't mean to be late I didn't know where you were…" His voice was sickly and she felt her composure slipping each step she took closer to him. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders, her head towards the ground staring intently at the floorboards. "Hermione dear come sit on my knee…"

* * *

Finally she got to the other side of the room where he was sitting behind an oak desk. Her control wasn't as good as she liked because as soon as she sat on his knee she flinched. "My, my; afraid of your own father, Hermione sweetie… That's no good, we will have to fix that, come, come; sit further back darling… Yessss, that's good…"**_It's hard to argue when you won't stop making sense But my tongue still misbehaves and it keeps digging my own grave with my _****_Hands open, and my eyes open I just keep hoping That your heart opens _**Swallow the bile and vomit that threatens to rise from her throat and says, "Yes, yes, that's good…" Hates the way her voice sounds to her own ears, the disgusting words that come out of her mouth, the disgusting feel of him underneath her body, clinging to her waist, his hardness against her arse. This is exactly why she wished she could be anywhere but here.

* * *

"Sit down a bit more sweet-heart… Yes, yes like that… Oh yes, move…"_** Why would I sabotage the best thing that I have Well, it makes it easier to know exactly what I want with my... Hands open and my eyes open I just keep hoping that your heart opens **_"Move… Up and down, up and… Oh that's it girl, yes, faster, oh come for me baby, come on your daddy's dick, yes, yes, OHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK!" She had closed her eyes ever since she sat on his lap, since he pulled his pants down, pulled her undies to the side and shoved his big dick into her. She didn't open them even now feeling his cum spray into her vagina, she didn't move, barely breathed, then he said, "Go clean up and get ready for dinner, we're having visitors…"

* * *

Listen to his footsteps through the house fade then finally stand and run into her bedroom. The window to the left, bed dead centre, walk-in wardrobe and bathroom to the right, the whole room coloured either purple, blue, green, black or silver. Dresser to my left as she walked in the door, along with a mirror; stare at her reflection in shock her face is completely red, her usually light pink lips dripping red from blood. Growl in frustration, slamming the door behind herself Hermione flops onto her giant bed its black silk covers creasing as she fell._** Put Sufjan Stevens on and we'll play your favourite song "Chicago" bursts to life and your sweet smile remembers you, my Hands open, and my eyes open I just keep hoping  
That your heart opens. **_Sigh, then a gasp and then a growl emitted from her mouth. "BASTARD!" She growled out headed towards the bathroom for a very hot scolding bath. 


End file.
